castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
The Creature
The Creature is a giant monster made out of pieces of corpses, sewn together and reanimated through an undisclosed method by Victor Frankenstein in the original novel written by Mary Shelley, but reanimated through a massive amount of electricity supplied by a bolt of lightning in popular media. The Creature has immense strength and physical prowess. Its name is commonly confused with its creator, which is amusing as in Castlevania, it predates its creator by several centuries. Frankenstein's monster (or Frankenstein's creature) is a fictional character that first appeared in Mary Shelley's novel, Frankenstein, or The Modern Prometheus. In the novel, the creature has no name—a symbol of his parentlessness and lack of human sense of self and identity. He does call himself, when speaking to his creator, Victor Frankenstein, the "Adam of your labours", and in some variations of the story the monster names himself Adam after obtaining a Bible and reading it. He is also variously referred to as a "creature," "fiend," "the dæmon," "wretch," "zombie," "devil," "being," and "ogre" in the novel. The character is often referred to as simply Frankenstein. The monster's namelessness became part of the stage tradition as Mary Shelley's story was adapted into serious and comic plays in London, Paris, and France during the decades after the novel's first appearance. Mary Shelley herself attended a performance of Presumption, the first successful stage adaptation of her novel. "The play bill amused me extremely, for in the list of dramatic personae came, _______ by Mr T. Cooke,” she wrote her friend Leigh Hunt. “This nameless mode of naming the unnameable is rather good.” Into this vacuum, it is understandable that the name of the creator—Frankenstein—would soon be used to name the creation. That mistake was made within the first decade after the novel was published, but it became cast in concrete after the story was popularized in the famous 1930s Universal film series starring Boris Karloff. The film was based largely on a play by Peggy Webling, performed in London in 1927. Curiously, Webling's Frankenstein actually does give his creature his name. The Universal film reverted to the empty cypher, however: the film's credits list the character Karloff plays as a series of question marks. Nevertheless, the creature soon enough became best known in the popular imagination as "Frankenstein". Castlevania The Creature ambles back and forth in a fixed area while its ward, Igor, hops about in an attempt to dissuade the player's assault on the Creature itself. While the Creature doesn't attack, it can deal a lot of damage to the player if it ever comes into physical collision with the hapless player who is busy trying to land blows on the Creature's head as well as avoid the wiry Igor. Strategy IMPORTANT ITEMS: None RECOMMENDED WEAPONS: Holy Water, Boomerang ATTACK PATTERN: Igor: Hops to the left and then back to the right, shooting fireballs at you. Frankenstein: Walks around randomly. STRATEGY: Frankenstein is the first boss that can give you a hard time if you don't know what you're doing - of course it's not really Frankenstein that you have to worry about, it's his miniature partner, Igor. If you know how to avoid Igor and it's fireballs you can defeat Frankenstein easily. It will generally hop while it's in the middle of the screen and then jump high when it reaches the platforms in the corners. Hide on the inside edge of the platforms to avoid it. But you should keep your eyes open and stay ready to move around since it won't follow this pattern completely. Frankenstein can get in the way but he will usually stay on right side of the screen. Stay close to the platforms so you can jump over Frankenstein or Igor if you find you are getting trapped. When you first enter the room, run and jump onto the side of the lower right platform to get in some quick hits before Igor starts moving. If you have the Holy Water, you can do some serious damage to him and maybe even defeat him without Igor ever moving if you have a Double or Triple Shot. Without the Double or Triple Shot Frankenstein and Igor will break out of the stun after a few seconds but you should be able to take anywhere between 1/4 to almost 1/3 of his health. After that keep hitting him with the whip and stun him with the Holy Water when you get the time. If you have the Boomerang, stay on the ground and toss them at Frankenstein at the start. Hit Frankenstein from a distance with the Boomerang and use the whip if you are close to him. The other weapons are not as good as the first two I talked about but you might end up with one of them. With the Dagger you can use the same strategy as the Boomerang. The Axe isn't such a good choice here but at least you can hit both guys from a distance. If it's your first time fighting him, you'll probably have the knife and some hearts. The most simple strategy is to chuck knives at him like there's no tomorrow. Igor will occasionally intercept them; this is your chance to move to a safer location to avoid Igor. This is difficult, since you'll probably get hit by Igor and Frankenstein multiple times, meaning you'll most likely barely win Vampire Killer He is exactly the same in this game as he was in the original Castlevania game, except for his palette. Haunted Castle In the notorious arcade title Haunted Castle, the Creature is chained to the far left wall of the late Dr. Frankenstein's laboratory preventing it from wandering across the screen. However, the Creature isn't entirely helpless as it will strike the back wall causing large boulders to come raining down upon the player from the ceiling above. If the player is too close to it, the Creature will swing its chains around trying to knock the player away from it. This battle can be made harder if the Hunchbacks in the previous screen aren't dealt with prior to the fight with the Creature. If not slain, the Hunchbacks will follow the player into the room where the Creature dwells. Strategy ATTACKS: Block dropper He's chained to the wall so he himself poses no real danger. However, he drops blocks from the ceiling! You CAN destroy them, but it takes a lot of hits. Luckily, a skeleton right before Frankie drops a cross. Shoot him repeatedly in the kneecaps with the cross and he'll die in short shrift. Shameful. Castlevania 3: Dracula's Curse The Creature now has abandoned his former comrade Igor when it takes up residence at the end of the Tower of Terror (or the Basement depending on the player's path). In both encounters, the Creature's attack strategy remains the same. It'll come marching in from the left side of the screen and then start to saunter to and fro across the floor stopping only to stomp the ground to cause an avalanche of bricks to come crashing down from above. If all of the bricks miss the player, the Creature will pull out a new brick and toss it toward the player in an arced path. When the Creature is defeated, it collapses to the ground and burns up leaving only his skull visible where his head should be. Strategy STAGE: 5A (FIVE A) -WEAPONS: Falling Debris -PRIMARY WEAKNESS: Whip Like many other bosses we've come across in the game thusfar, Frankenstein is another blast-from-the-past boss enemy from the original Castlevania. Thankfully, however, Frankenstein is a little different in this game then he was in the original version, and is a lot easier to defeat. As Frankenstein enters into the room from the left, start jumping up and whipping him in his head. It's his only weak point, and hence the only place you can damage him. When you can get to his left, hit the first block platform with your whip to reveal some meat, which you will probably need, as the stage getting to him is pretty long and arduous. In any case, Frankenstein has one attack, and that is to stomp on the ground, which causes an earthquake. Through this earthquake, debris falls from the ceiling, to damage you. Avoid it the best you can, and bare in mind that you can use the platforms in the air all over the room as protection from the debris by simply standing under them. If you don't want to have to jump and whip to hit him, get on one of these platforms and hack away at his head... just be careful that he doesn't run into you. Also avoid his seldomly used attack, which is throwing a block (identical to the ones that fall from the ceiling) at you. They're easily avoided, however. The battle seems hard, but it's actually quite simple for this stage in the game. -STAGE: 6 (SIX) -WEAPONS: Falling Debris -PRIMARY WEAKNESS: Whip -No, this isn't a typo. Frankenstein is the boss of this stage too, so either path you take, you'll end up fighting him. Indeed, it's a lame programmer's shortcut, but what are you going to do. If you need a strategy on him, just look straight above to the first battle. Just take out the parts about the hidden meat in the destroyable block, and hiding under platforms. Otherwise, you should be just fine. Kid Dracula Frankens make an appearance in both Kid Dracula games. Image:Kid Dracula Frankenstein.JPG|Frankenpunk from Boku Dracula-Kun cover File:Boku Dracula Kun Frankenstein.JPG|Frankenpunk from Boku Dracula-Kun manual Image:Kid Dracula GBA Frankenstein.JPG|Frankenstein from Kid Dracula Wai Wai World 2 Frankens make an appearance in Wai Wai World 2. Super Castlevania IV The Creature returns to his late creator's lab in the midst of The Dungeons in Dracula's castle. Its attack strategy has again changed although meandering back and forth still remains. Taking advantage of the shelves of chemical filled vials behind it, the Creature will now hurl these in the player's direction. Strategy The easiest way to fight Frankenstein's Monster is to remain on the left side of the screen and attack constantly whenever he comes within range. Attacks * Pink Flask: The Monster throws various flasks at you. The pink one has a small flame come out on the floor. If your standing on a platform you shouldn't even worry about this. You can hit the flask and it will never have its affect. * Green Flask: You should really worry about this one. When he throws it, it bursts in mid air and flames will burst out of it and they will fall to the floor. Since it explodes in the air, you cannot block this move. * Grey Flask: When this hits the floor, another Monster is brought out. While the copy is walking around, the real one will also walk around not throwing anything. Kill the fake one to end this process. You can also block this flask. Castlevania: Rondo of Blood In this title, the Creature is merely a pawn of Shaft in a grand scale battle. This time around, the Creature has three methods of attack that it will pull off in a random fashion with little to no warning: * It can grab and hold the player in a choke hold that, if the player doesn't manage to shake free, can quickly lead to death. * It will generate a blue beam in which to blast the player. * The Creature resurrects an old tactic straight from Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse where it will stomp on the ground, causing bricks to come crashing down. Akumajou Dracula X68000/Castlevania Chronicles The Creature returns yet again as a sub boss stationed in Stage 7. This is perhaps the only time in which you do not have to actually fight the Creature itself using nearby stairways and running quickly to avoid fighting it altogether. When the player first approaches it, an explosion will bring the Creature to life. After rising up from its position, the Creature will proceed to march slowly toward the player, madly swinging its ball and chain all the while, periodically stopping to do a dash attack. It is best to defeat it quickly, as being cornered will spell certain doom for the player. Castlevania: Bloodlines The Creature returns in The Munitions Factory as a sub boss this time around. This is perhaps its tallest incarnation in the series. Its only methods of attacks are striking the floor with its fist to produce a jolt of electricity that travels to the other end of the screen and swinging a long chain wrapped around its wrist. The Creature doesn't wander much in this title unlike most of its other appearances. Strategy Use your special weapon, or simply get close and attack quickly. When he swings the chain around, jump away. When he releases it straight, duck. When he looses the lightning along the ground, jump to the platform on the left. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night This time around, the Creature's appearance has been altered quite a bit from his earlier incarnations complete with a new method of attack: a sledge hammer. His new appearance comes fully equipped with a new set of attacks. His primary attack being to slam its hammer down into the ground upon the player. At different intervals, the Creature will roll himself up into a ball and roll all around the parameter of his room, using the slopes to roll onto the walls and ceilings and to increase his overall speed. When in this form, his tubing and machinery pokes out making it harder to perform a jump over his rolling body. Strategy Slash at it, and use triangle to move back when he raises its axe. When you see it kneel down, get ready to jump, because its going to roll across the floor, hitting the wall, and then rolling back to the other wall. Jump over it as it approaches you, and see if you can get in a diagonal hit when you land. When he stands back up, continue attacking. Nothing to it. The Tooth of Vlad is your prize. Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness & Castlevania 64 , whose art is still used for "The Gardener" in Castlevania 64]]The Creature no longer keeps a boss status in these two titles, but more over as a very dangerous immortal hazard. It is accompanied by two gargoyle hounds that chase after the player and hold the player by his ankles so that the Creature can catch up to deliver a mortal wound with its chainsaw. The Creature now resides in the maze garden of the Villa level in both titles and is now equipped with a chainsaw and (depending on the version of the game you are playing) a shot gun. The Creature can be damaged and even knocked down for a time, but it cannot be killed unlike in previous appearances where it could be. This makes escaping from garden maze all the more difficult and only by using the holy water as a means to slow it and its stone comrades down is it any easier. Castlevania: Circle of the Moon In this title for the Gameboy Advance, the Creature has been downgraded to the status of a lesser enemy known as Franken and only makes its appearance in the Eternal Corridor after the player defeats Death in the Underground Warehouse. It lumbers along very slowly only to stop and deliver a two-fisted downward smash whenever the player wanders too close to it. In this game, there appear to be more than one Creature. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow For the first title on the DS handheld, the Creature remains a (though rather strong) lesser enemy in the game appearing ever so rarely throughout the castle. When approached, the Creature is activated by a few bolts of lightning. Afterward, it proceeds to stroll slowly in the player's direction only to speed up tremendously when it draws within close proximity of the player's position. The Creature's main method of attack is its electrically charged hammering fist which has great range and is dealt very quickly, making it difficult to dodge. Its soul is one of the hardest (if not THE hardest soul) to attain in the entire game. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Once again, the Creature returns as a boss monster in the Dark Academy area of the game and (which appears to quickly becoming tradition to the series) springs to life after being charged by lightning bolts. This game, although uses the same sprite set it had in Rondo of Blood, offers a whole new range of techniques though keeping some of his old ones from Rondo. * It keeps its old grabbing choke hold technique. * It also keeps its clenched dual-fisted beam which is now a series of lightning bolts rather than a beam. * It is now able to do a diagonal leap into the air and come crashing down hard on the player. * It is now also able to launch a heat-seeking missile or a series of machine gun bullets from its elbow mounted turret. *It no longer causes blocks to rain down from the ceiling. A cheap tactic to use in order to negate some of his attacks is to call Charlotte and have her use Dark Gate to suck up all of the Creature's bullets. When defeated, the Creature dies in a similar manner to how it does in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. Two Creatures appear at the same time in one of the later levels in the Nest of Evil, making that room very difficult to beat. After fighting them for awhile, you can move on to the next room, but if you're trying to gain experience, then the fight may be necessary. The best tactic to beat both of them is to use the Greatest Five Dual Attack. Make sure you have the Magus Ring equipped to one of your characters before you use it. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia In Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia, The Creature is a common enemy. He can shoot lightning from his hands and can launch fire from a flamethrower built in one of his hands. Other than that, he uses kicks as normal attack. He is first seen in a room on Minera Prison Island in which a human skeleton lays on a table, surrounded by a lab and test tube with spinal columns. It is the same room where you obtain Dominus Hatred. When re-entered, he appears. While not directly related to The Creature, two other variations of the enemy, aptly known as Enkidu and Rebuild, appear in Order of Ecclesia. A boss named Goliath also appears, bearing similar designs. Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth The Creature makes an appearance in Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night The Creature makes an appearance in Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night. Castlevania: Harmony of Despair The Creature makes an appearance in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow The Creature doesn't make an appearance Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, The Mechanical Monstrosity of the role similar to him exists. Trivia Image:Gamebook Frankenstein.jpg|Frankenstein from Akumajo Dracula gamebook Image:Captain N Frankenstein.JPG|Frankenstein from Captain N: The Game Master cartoon Image:Koma Frankenstein.JPG|The Creature from Koma comics * The Creature is based on the monster created by Dr. Frankenstein from the classic horror tale Frankenstein by Mary Shelly. The monster is often mistakenly called "Frankenstein". Her name for The Creature, though not used in the novel, was "Adam", in reference to the Biblical "first man". * Up until Symphony of the Night, The Creature was referred to as Frankenstein within the games. * In Lament of Innocence, a portrait of The Creature can be seen hanging in the Ghostly Theatre. * In Dawn of Sorrow, The Creature drops a can of Tinned Spinach. This, coupled with its menu description, may be a reference to the old Popeye cartoons. * It also makes brief appearance in the Arcade 1993, Quiz Gakumon No Susume . Creature, The Creature, The Creature, The Category:Bloodlines Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Bosses